


What you asked for

by orangeji



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, confessing, no plot(??), they just mess around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeji/pseuds/orangeji
Summary: Donghyuck is really weird, Jeno thinks.Especially right now as the other stares at him, eyes wider than the widest Jeno has seen it and his hand covering his mouth.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	What you asked for

Donghyuck is really weird, Jeno thinks. 

Especially right now as the other stares at him, eyes wider than the widest Jeno has seen it and his hand covering his mouth. His face was basically screaming pure shock and Jeno is quite worried he might pass out if he doesn't start talking in 3 counts. 

1, "Hyuck?" 

2, "Hey are you fine?" 

3\. "Are you feeling sick?" And Jeno leans in, closing the small existing space between them when Hyuck finally reacts as he abruptly tries to grasp anything with his hands, slipping as he tries to use the couch's armrest to move some more until they both get surprised by a crashing sound. 

And it's Donghyuck. 

Before Jeno could even register the small yelp he heard, Donghyuck was already on the floor. 

So he pushes himself up from the couch to rush to Donghyuck to help him when, 

"STOP!" 

Huh? 

"Don't─, Don't come close to me." He holds his palm in front of Jeno, he isn't covering his lips now. 

And his lips are red, very red.

Jeno connects it all now, Donghyuck sure is strange. 

"Are you flustered?" He remains standing, now crossing his arms in front of his chest as he wears a smirk. 

"M-me? No??" He hears as an answer. _Liar, your tone went a pitch higher._

He walks, Hyuck backs away. 

"Then why won't you let me come close to you?" He takes a step forward again, and another backwards for Hyuck. 

Silence, the only loud sound is the beating of their hearts. 

"Wah, you're really dangerous." He stops backing away when Jeno finally closes their gap. Hyuck has his back against the wall, sliding down until he was sitting with Jeno following his motions as he opts to crouch down. 

"Weren't you the one always asking me for kisses? I didn't think you'd be this flustered when actually given one." He says as he stares fondly at his best friend. 

Hyuck pouts, he thinks it's the cutest thing he has seen. He receives a hit on his arm but it doesn't hurt at all. 

"That was my first kiss, you asshole!" 

"I'm very honored to be your first."

To be honest he didn't expect that but he was more than happy to know about it. Looks like accidental kisses with Donghyuck didn't happen as often as it he thought it would and Jeno is glad to be one of it. 

Donghyuck stares at him so he meets his eyes. The eye contact doesn't even last for a minute until Donghyuck is looking away again, at anything but him. He might be mildly upset and Jeno is amused by that. 

He wasn't in full blame here, he was just casually resting his head on Donghyuck's shoulder when his best friend decided it would be a good idea to turn around to which lead to him accidentally giving Jeno a peck 

Despite the shock, he reciprocates the kiss very much oblivious to the fact that it was accidental. He shifts his position to perfectly capture Donghyuck in a better kiss and he feels him melt into it. 

It lasted for a bit yet he wanted it to last for a little longer. It was a pleasant surprise since Jeno has been meaning to give him the kiss he has always been begging for since they were 7.

"Do you like me?" He asks Hyuck, his tone was clear yet he couldn't help but hear his own fear in his voice.

It was quiet, with only Donghyuck looking away as his sign that he has received an answer. _'He doesn't want to talk about it.'_ And Jeno gets it so he sighs, he can always try again next time. 

Yet as he was about to walk away, he feels someone pull his wrist which causes him to lose balance and fall. Falling on his stomach and he comes face to face with Donghyuck, his best friend. 

The kiss, it was soft and it was brief. A peck to be more specific and he can't help but chase after the running affection. 

"I do, I really like you." Yet it seems like the affection has finally stopped running and waited for him. He stares for a bit more at Hyuck before breaking into a smile and planting another kiss on his lips, holding him by his neck determined to make it right this time. 

Donghyuck was quite strange, always asking for kisses yet when given what he asked for, he despises to receive it.

But for the first time, Jeno was allowed to be an exception. 

**Author's Note:**

> i worte this as a sleep deprived being running on my last fuel which is looking at nohyuck videos /passes out/ *no beta ofc*
> 
> edit: came back here, changed a few narrations here and there haha,,,god im a noghtmare when i write with no sleep i am so sorry


End file.
